Resounding Ripples
by Mel Barry
Summary: Syaoran has not told Sakura that he loves her. Now 3 years later, Sakura has come to Hong Kong with her family, and unsuspectingly, she attends Syaoran's school. And new trouble is brewing.
1. Hong Kong

Resounding Ripples

Chapter One: Hong Kong

by: Mel

e-mail:

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, but I do own this plot.

Note: Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, etc. are all 13. Sakura has all Clow Cards. Syaoran has not told her that he loves her.

In Hong Kong...

Block, feint, attack, retreat—lunge. His opponent jumped back, but not fast enough. The blade jabbed him squarely in the chest. Everyone cheered. Syaoran just ignored them as he took of his mask and wiped the sweat from his forehead. His endless practice to be quick not only in body but in mind was not wasted in fencing. During his spare time, Syaoran always practiced with his sword, and compass, and developed new magic skills. He studied ancient books in many languages and learned the history behind magic, and fighting. His skills now were definitely stronger than before and much more complicated. He had to practice until he was the best that anyone could be.

He abandoned his thoughts and walked off the raised platform to talk to his coach. A flock of chattering girls watched him with admiration.

"Wooooowwww! Isn't Syaoran the coolest? I mean, he's good at everything, but who'd have thought fencing?" one girl said, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah! And he's like sooooo amazingly CUTE!! No guy in the school can look like him!" Another girl flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I know, and good at everything. I mean everything! Even music and art!" said a third girl.

"But he's always so cold! He barely ever talks to anyone, except for that Meiling girl who's suppose to be his fiancée, and even then, I've never seen him say much to her either," said a fourth girl who seemed a little more sensible than her friends.

"So? Actually, I think acting cold makes him even more appealing," the first girl said. "Though I do wonder how he would act to someone he likes. That's something I'd give money to see." All the girls went silent for a moment. "I think he might like me. He glares at me the least," the girl added dreamily.

"But he's cute even when he glares!" Which set the girls off in a fountain of giggles.

Syaoran scowled. He could tell that those silly girls were talking about him.

In Japan...

Sakura sighed as she looked at her now very clean room. Everything was packed, cleaned and ready to go. They didn't need to pack any furniture because the house they were staying at was already furnished. Sakura's family was leaving Japan for Hong Kong, where they had to stay for a year because of their father's business. She sighed as she thought about all the friends she would be leaving behind. Oh well, at least it was for only a year. She picked up the super clear cell phone that Tomoyo had given her so that they could communicate while she was gone. She was going to miss this so much place. She had grown up here. 'I hope nothing will change much' she thought.

"Kaijuu, time to go!" Touya called from downstairs.

Sakura yelled back, "Coming! And I'm not a monster!" before sighing again and giving the room one last glance. She grabbed her last bags and headed out the door, giving Kero-chan one last word about the security on airports and making him promise to behave himself.

At the airport, the Kimonoto's barely made it to the plane on time.

"Kaijuu, we almost missed the plan because of you," Touya said. "Be faster next time, or we'll leave you behind."

"But I just had to talk to Tomoyo-chan about something and anyways, I wasn't that late was I, Daddy?" Sakura looked pleadingly at her father behind them.

"Well..." her father paused, not sure what to say, "At least we made it on time."

"See, 'nii-chan," Sakura stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Now where is that phone, I had it just two minutes ago."

"You're right, you did just have it two minutes ago, why would you want it again?" Touya asked.

"Because I want to call Tomoyo of course!" Sakura replied.

"But you just called her a few minutes ago and almost made us miss the plane," Touya said sourly.

"Well, we're on the plane now and I forgot to tell Tomoyo-chan something," Sakura said sweetly.

In Hong Kong...

Sakura left her bags downstairs and ran up stair to have a look at the rooms. The first room had a four poster bed, dresser, an oak desk, and a small ivory statue in the corner. The room had many hues of brown, a wood floor, many shelves, and was very spacious. The second room had a jack sized bed pushed against the wall with dark blue blankets. Because of the dark colors, the room cast a mysterious aura. Sakura knew this room was perfect for her brother. The third room had many hues of green and was very pretty, Sakura thought that she might take that one. Then she moved past the bathroom and her breath caught in her throat.

The last room was painted pink and white with cherry blossoms and petals all over. There were two windows, one overlooking the quiet street and one overlooking the backyard. They both had pretty white curtains drawn back with a pink sash. The jack sized bed, that was against the wall by a window, was pink with two white pillows. Above the bed was another window that looked right into the sky. There was also a glass door that lead onto the balcony that surrounded the house. It too, had white curtains and was tied with a pink sash. The floor was covered with a lush green carpet and the dresser and the shelves where highly polished.

Sakura immediately fell in love with the room. It was smaller than the others, but it was small in a cosy way. It would be perfect for her.

Sakura quickly stepped into the room, shut the door and let Kero-chan out. He was looking a little bit dizzy.

"Kero-chan, isn't this room wonderful! I can look out at the stars everytime I go to bed and..." Sakura kept on blabbering on about how the room was just wonderful. Kero-chan finally cut in and said, "Yes, it's very nice and I'm glad you're happy, but could you get me something to eat? I'm starving."

Just then Touya called from downstairs, "Kaijuu! Lunchtime!!"

One week later...

Syaoran walked into class. The class was at its usual behavior before the teacher arrived, but this time the gossip was different.

"Hey I heard we're getting a new student from Japan!"

"Cool! Is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a girl."

"I wanted a boy!"

"So? My sister saw her yesterday at the main office and she says that the new girl is really pretty. And she has a really cute brother that will be attending..." Syaoran stopped listening. What was the use? It was just a new student...

Sakura waited nervously outside the classroom. She was waiting for the teacher to introduce her. She hoped that the class liked her. Her Chinese was not that fluent, unlike Touya's. She hoped the teacher would introduce her soon, she was dying from nervousness. She played with the hem of her uniform until the teacher finally called her in.

"Class, this is Kinomoto Sakura, new from Japan. I know you will all be nice to her and do your best to welcome her." The class cheered.

Author's note: Did you like it?!?! Didja? Didja? Didja? please tell me if you did! I would really like some reviews before I post the next chapter and if you can't review, please e-mail. I would appreciate all comments and if you have to flame me, please do it nicely. Thanks!

Mel


	2. First Day

Resounding Ripples

Chapter Two: First Day

by: Mel

E-mail: LightofFaeries@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS. Enough said.

Syaoran was playing basketball. Already, his team was leading by twelve points, but Syaoran was not satisfied. There was no challenge and nothing to gain when all his opponents were so easy to beat. He played basketball not just to win, but to be able to exercise his body. But where was the exercise when all he had to do was dodge a couple guys and shoot? Syaoran sighed as he dribbled a pass around one of his opponents and launched the ball into the air. It fell straight through the hoop, falling past the net with a loud swish as if to say 'this is too easy.'

Syaoran's teammates cheered, but Syaoran just ignored them.

Just then, a large group of girls walked by. Syaoran usually never paid girls any attention, but this time was different. He felt something very familiar brush past him and he whirled around. All he saw was a sea of black hair. Syaoran started turning back around, thinking he had imagined it, when he caught a glimpse of honeyed-brown amidst the black. 

Syaoran froze. 'No, it can't be her.' He shook himself a little. She didn't have any reason to be in Hong Kong and Syaoran had no reason to think about her. She was part of his past, when he was still a weak little boy. He was much stronger now. So why was he still thinking about her?

Sakura was happy. She had made so many friends at her new school and everyone was polite. 'But,' she thought to herself, 'I still miss everyone in Tomoeda. But at least Tomoyo is coming soon.' Sakura's lips curved up in an unconscious smile. She had just called Tomoyo a few minutes ago and Tomoyo had told Sakura that her mother had to go to Hong Kong for a couple of months because of her business and Tomoyo had asked to go along. Sakura had been so happy. She had never dreamed that Tomoyo's mother would let Tomoyo come to Hong Kong, even though she often thought about it.

Suddenly, Sakura felt an aura seeming to flare out of nowhere. She stopped so abruptly that several of her new friends walked ahead of her before realizing she had stopped, and backtracked.

"Zhe me la?" One of them asked, concerned.

Sakura only shook her head, smiling reassuringly and pretended everything was alright. Inside her mind, she reached to grab out at the aura, but it had already gone. Sakura knew the aura was familiar, though it was ten times stronger, but she just couldn't place it. Sakura shook herself mentally. She would try to figure it out later.

~*~

The screen door slammed behind her as she yelled, "I'm back!" 

  
Her brother poked his head out of the kitchen doorway, wearing an apron and in the process of peeling a potato. "So you're back, kaijuu. How was the first day of school? Did everyone laugh at you because of your horrible Chinese?"

"I am not a monster!" Sakura yelled as she took off her shoes. "And my Chinese is not that bad!" She stomped into the kitchen to pinch her brother. "Why are you home so early anyway?"

Touya answered calmly, "If you weren't such a slow monster, you would have gotten home first. As it is, I'm let out later then you." This time Sakura kicked her brother thinking wistfully of her childhood dream to grow as tall as a telephone pole and crushing him. It was a pipe dream. Even now, she was barely up to his shoulder.

"Hey, don't just stand there. It's your turn to make dinner."

Sakura stared at the potato in Touya's hand.

"I just started making dinner 'cause I was afraid that by the time you got home, I would be asleep. But now that you're here, you can finish making dinner." Touya put the potato and the knife in Sakura's hand.

After dinner was served and eaten, Sakura ran upstairs and opened the door to her new room. She sweatdropped. Luggage was scattered all around the room. Half of Kero was sticking out of one of the suitcases as he dug around. 

"Where are the video games?!?!" he muttered, rummaging around and almost falling completely into the suitcase.

Sakura swallowed a giggle and stole up behind Kero. She reached out and gently tugged at his tail. Immediately, he stiffened as though to fly up and confront his tail-puller, before he remembered that he was suppose to be a stuffed-toy and went limp. 

Sakura laughed. "It's okay Kero, it's just me."

Kero immediately flew up muttering, "Humph, Kero's tail not for pulling," as he held his tail gently and scowling at Sakura.

Sakura struggled not to laugh again, "What are you looking for?"

"My video games of course!"

"Ahem. They're _my_ video games. Anyway, I'll find them once I unpack. You have to help too!"

Kero just nodded, disappointed. He had hoped to find the video games and start playing while Sakura did the unpacking.

Author's Notes: Okay, okay, I know you're all dying to kill me, but I didn't want Sakura to meet Syaoran right on the first day. I would have made the chapter longer and included the part where she met Syaoran but I knew I was taking forever and decided just to post this. By the way, thanks for all the reviews, they really helped me get a move on. I kept putting writing this chapter off 'cause I was so busy and then went on vacation. If none of you reviewed, I'd probably still by on the first paragraph. And I know this chapter was short and not that great but I promise the next chapter will be a lot better.

*"Zhe me la?" means "what's the matter?" in Chinese.

Thanks a bunch to Daphne Li, Sakura-Saturn, Myst, Li-Lover, Ashley411, Fantasy, pinkuser, Sakue, Verna S, Firery, Luna, sportyangel, lilum-star, aznpride, sakura rulz, ranee, blue demon160, and KariAnimeQueen for reviewing. You guys are the best! oh, and if I didn't e-mail you for some reason (I try to e-mail everyone that's reviewed) please let me know!

~Mel~


	3. Untimely Met

Resounding Ripples

Chapter Three: Untimely Met

by: Mel

E-mail: LightofFaeries@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN CCS!!!!! (just borrowing the characters for this story) but the characters Jing Zhu and Ling Jen belong to moi! And Syaoran's sister's names belong to me too. So don't take 'um (hunches protectively over story).

Sakura lay on her new bed, staring up through her sky window. She could not fall asleep, something was nagging at the edge of her mind, something she needed to now. But every time she grabbed out for it, it would elude her. Sakura sighed as she continued to stare into the sky. A shooting star shot passed. Sakura smiled. She hoped that somewhere in Japan, her friends had seen that same shooting star. Feeling better, she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, shoving the nagging feeling into the back of her mind. Soon, her breathing evened, she was asleep.

In the Morning…

"HOEEEEE!" A young girl cried as she ran down the stairs and into the dining room. "I overslept!!!" She began to wolf down the breakfast that was laid out before her.

"Geez, even in a new area, you're still the same kaijuu. Will you ever change?" Touya shook his head in mock sadness.

Sakura pinched him viciously, making him drop his chopsticks. Just then their father walked in, holding a plate of steaming food. Sakura immediately resumed eating.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Fujitaka said cheerfully, using Japanese in the house.

Sakura managed to nod, concentrating all her energy on eating quickly.

After finishing, she grabbed her backpack and strapped on her roller-blades, shouting a quick good-bye before shooting out the door and down the street. 'Nii-chan is so lucky,' Sakura thought as she rapidly pumped her legs, 'Even though he couldn't bring his bike, his school still starts later than mine and he has plenty of time to walk.'

Sakura slumped in her chair, breathing hard. She had barely made it to class before the last bell.

"Ciao san hao," said a bright voice beside her.

Sakura turned to her right. "C-Ciao san hao," she replied, blushing slightly at her stumbling Chinese. It was Jing Zhu, a girl Sakura had met yesterday. Surprisingly, Jing Zhu spoke Japanese and Engligh fluently, having grown up in the U.S. and living for 3 years in Japan. It was really helpful to Sakura to have someone help her with her Chinese and Sakura was very grateful.

Jing Zhu was a happy and outgoing person with hair like raven's wing down to her waist. She said she usually wore them up in two braids. She knew almost everyone in the school, which was saying a lot for Chinese schools have a very large number of students. Sakura found that Jing Zhu never looked at one thing for too long, giving the impression—a very wrong impression—that she wasn't paying attention. Instead, her eyes flickered about, taking in everything. Jing Zhu also looked very delicate, with her skin paler than most and large, wide eyes. She was tall and very slender, making her look willowy and so adding to her delicate image. But Sakura remembered what Jing Zhu had done the day before that proved she was far from delicate.

Sakura had been chatting with her newfound friends when something caught her eye. Looking around she spotted a young girl, a first grader by the red tie around her neck, crying in the shade of a tree. Sakura immediately excused herself from the conversation and walked over to the girl. 

She squatted down in front of the girl and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. The girl's head jerked up, staring at Sakura through tear-filled eyes.

"Ni hao, wo jiao Sakura. What's your name?" Sakura asked gently.

The young girl gulped a couple of times before answering, "L-Ling Jen-n."

"What's the matter Ling Jen?" Sakura asked, smiling encouraging.

"N-Nothing," Ling Jen stammered.

"Now come, you expect me to believe that? You must think that because my Chinese is bad that my sight is bad too?" That drew a shaky smile out of the girl. She shook her head.

Sakura tried again, "Will you tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help you."

Ling Jen hesitated, but then said, "Tao Shen was making fun of me again. He said that-he said that I'm a shame to my family. Everyone else in my family can defend themselves except for me." The girl's lower lip trembled slightly, but she kept talking. "He said-he said I'm so weak that I need people like my older cousin to protect me and-and if I tell on him to my cousin, he'll tell everyone what a weakling I am." The girl stopped, tears were threatening to fill her eyes again.

"You're not a weakling, don't believe people like him, they just make fun to people to make themselves feel better. Let's see if I can do something about him. Stay right here. I'll be right back," with that Sakura stood and walked back over to her group of friends. Ling Jen stared dumbly after her.

Sakura asked her friends who Tao Shen was. All of them agreed that he was a big bully that liked to pick on kids younger then him. Satisfied with that answer, Sakura told them about Ling Jen. 

When she had finished Jing Zhu said, "That da huai dan, he's been picking on that girl ever since she entered first grade. I think he wants revenge for always being beaten by her cousin but he's never made her cry before. He's gone too far this time. I think I'll go knock some sense into him." Jing Zhu grinned wickedly.

The girls all decided they would go confront Tao Shen too. Sakura went back to Ling Jen and told her everything would be alright and if Tao Shen ever made fun of her again to come to her. 

The confrontation went well. Though Tao Shen was very large, Sakura and Jing Zhu weren't fazed one bit. Jing Zhu coldly told him that if he dared tease another student, he would never get a girlfriend. Tao Shen had smirked and said yeah right. Jing Zhu flew at him and attacked him…

"Sakura, please answer this question."

Sakura shook herself mentally and sighed. She had better pay attention, class had begun.

After School…

Sakura's roller-blades thumped rhythmically against the sidewalk. It wasn't her turn to cook that day, but she knew she needed to be home soon. The sky was darkening at a rapid pace, the clouds were sagging and starting to turn black on the bottom. Sakura knew it wouldn't be too long before the clouds released their burden.

Just as Sakura thunked onto the porch, the heavens opened up. She quickly took off her roller-blades and went into the house. 

A few minutes later, a very drenched Touya came into the house followed by Sakura's father carrying an umbrella.

"Sakura!" her father called.

"Hai?" Sakura replied, coming down the stairs.

"Get ready to go out. Our neighbor has invited us to dinner at her house tonight," Fujitaka said.

"Neighbor?" Sakura asked. "But, we don't have any neighbors, just a lot of trees surrounding our house."

Fujitaka shook his head, "The trees are all part of her property. She owns quite a large estate. Touya, you might want to get changed." Touya nodded. "And we'll go as soon as we're all ready."

A few minutes later found the Kinomoto family on their porch with their umbrellas opened. Sakura shared an umbrella with her father while Touya had his own. They walked for a good five minutes with just trees around them before they came in sight of the house. It was enormous with balconies and the like. Sakura thought that even 'mansion' wasn't an adequate enough word. They approached double doors that had to have been the main entrance.

The Kinomoto family closed their umbrellas as they were protected from the rain by the balcony that jutted out above the double doors. Fujitaka changed his umbrella to his left hand and raised his right hand to knock. Immediately, one door opened to reveal a girl in red and gold livery.

"If you would please follow me?" the servant said, indicating with her hand. "They are expecting you." 

Sakura followed the servant in awe. The hallway's ceiling was filled with multicolored crystal rocks and the floor was made of high polished wood. There were wonderful decorations throughout the hall, beautifully painted vases on hand carved wood tables, golden ornate lamps, and hand-stitched tapestries. Sakura had never seen anyone's home to match. And they had servants! The lady must be very, very rich, Sakura thought. {AN: people, if you realize who's house this is, just to let you know, she's never been to this house before, though in the anime version she has. I'm making up what the house looks like, 'cause I've never seen the house before. And to the people who are really confused, well, you'll understand later.}

Finally, the servant led them through an arched doorway. Touya and Sakura found themselves attacked by four very enthusiastic teenagers.

"KE AI! or should I say KAWAII!!" one of them cried. The rest of the girls just squealed with delight. 

Touya and Sakura found themselves pinched and prodded, squeezed and pulled until finally a fifth voice said calmly and commandingly, "Ting."

The girls immediately eased their attacks and parted so that Sakura and Touya could see the newcomer. It was a tall and elegant woman in full traditional Chinese dress. She wore a simple headdress that held her hair in a high ponytail, though her hair still reached her waist. Sakura thought that she was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen.

The woman bowed and the Kinomoto family bowed back. "Please excuse my daughters' behavior, they have yet to learn how to control themselves." The lady said in flawless Japanese. She had a slightly low voice that was pleasant to listen to and serene and commanding at the same time. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Wang Yelang. These are my daughters." The lady indicated to the girls who had formerly been all over Touya and Sakura. "Li Tian Hai, my oldest, Li Wan Yun, Li Lang Hua, and Li Yue Xing. I also have a son, but he doesn't seem to be here at the moment."

Fujitaka nodded and began to introduce himself and his family, "I am Kinomoto Fujitaka. This is my son, Kinomoto Touya, and this is my daughter, Kinomoto Sakura…"

Just then someone ran into the room. He skidded to a halt in front Yelang and bowed. "Forgive me ma-ma for being late, I got carried away with my training and lost track of time."

Yelang just nodded before turning back toward Fujitaka.

Syaoran turned too, but much more slowly. His mother was always doing this, inviting people over for dinner without giving him any warning. Syaoran hated eating with guests, they always made him uncomfortable and guests that were girls were even worse. They would all fawn over him and ask him a million questions and giggle, some trying really hard to impress him though only succeeding to annoy him. 

"This is my son, Li Xiaolang. Xiaolang, these are our new neighbors."

Syaoran lifted his head and came face to face with a pair of familiar emerald eyes and gasped, "Sakura?"

She smiled at him happily, "Ni hao Syaoran-kun! I can't believe you're my new neighbor!"

Syaoran's insides did a double flip-flop and he felt his old blush creeping up his cheeks. "Hi Sakura," he said as nonchalantly as he could, trying vainly to banish his blush. Wasn't he over her?

"GAH! It's the gaki!! What's he doing here?!" Touya cried, stepping in front of his sister protectively and he and Syaoran went into one of their famous glaring contests.

"'Nii-chan," Sakura sighed. She looked at Syaoran. He had grown a lot in the past few years, he was almost as tall as Touya and he had grown in magic too, it spilled from all around him.

"I happen to live here," retorted Syaoran at Touya's question.

"AHH! Tell me we're not eating with HIM!!" 

Fujitaka was now thoroughly confused. "Of course we are. And is this how you treat your new neighbors Touya?"

Touya was saved from having to find an answer when a servant threw open a door and announced, "Dinner is served."

Yelang turned toward Fujitaka and bowed, not as deep as the greeting bow. "Shall we proceed?"

Fujitaka nodded and bowed back. They all filed into the enormous dining room.

Sakura had to keep herself from staring around and focused on the back of her brother. From the way his shoulders were stooped, Sakura figured that even he had to have been intimidated.

Sakura found herself sitting surrounded by Syaoran's sisters and across from Syaoran. When Syaoran looked at her, she smiled sweetly, not noticing Syaoran's deepening blush.

Author's Notes: Okay, I know I took forever to get this out, but I'm a very slow writer and I have a full time job. Guess what it is. SCHOOL! yeah, school is really a time killer. Anyway, I know this chapter wasn't all that great, and I feel as if I'm letting all the characters down (do you ever get the feeling that when you're writing a story, it's the characters that show you what to write? Uh, never mind I'm just weird ~_~` probably because I'm so tired.) I feel like maybe I should stop writing.

For the people who were waiting for the encounter between Sakura and Syaoran, well there it is. Pretty disappointing huh? I had thought of a million better encounters but I just couldn't seem to write them. I'm sorry, I'm just really low right now. I think I'll go crawl back into my shell. Please review, I'd like to read some before I decide whether to stop writing or not.

I don't know Syaoran's sisters' names so I made them up. In the translation section, you'll find their name meaning. Also, notice that Yelang said Wang as her last name, that's 'cause in China a wife doesn't take on her husband's last name.

Notice, S+S are still calling each other by their first names.

Translations:

'Ohayo gozaimasu': 'Good Morning' (Japanese)

'Ciao san hao': 'Good Morning' (Chinese)

Jing (Fa): A sort of wild orchid (Chinese)

Zhu: Bamboo, a symbol for elegance and being tall and straight (Chinese)

'Ni hao': 'Hello' (Chinese)

'Wo jiao…': 'I'm called/named…' (Chinese)

'da huai dan': Literal meaning: big bad egg, means bully, or bad buy. (Chinese)

'Hai': 'Yes' (Japanese)

'Ke ai': cute (Chinese)

'Kawaii': cute (Japanese)

'Ting': stop (Chinese)

Tian Hai: Sky Ocean (Chinese)

Wan Yun: Night Cloud (Chinese)

Lang Hua: Blue Flower (Chinese)

Yue Xing: Moon Star/Moon Heart (Chinese)

Thank yous to Bellerein21, secret, (no name), Yinga Fa, Fabi-chan, Jesus Freak, cHeErY, (no name), Eriol's bear, pinkuser, Fantasy, Bob, Jared, and (no name)!!! You guys really helped my get a move on and write this chapter. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!

September 15, 2002

~Mel~


	4. The Tour

Resounding Ripples

Chapter Four: The Tour

by: Mel

E-mail: LightofFaeries@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Of course I own it. Of course I'm CLAMP. NOT. But wishes I did.

Little Author's note: SORRY I took so long to get this chapter out. I get very few chances at the computer because of homework. But thank you all for those encouraging review!

Syaoran made it quite nicely through dinner considering he was sitting in front of a certain green-eyed girl. All he could think was what she was doing there. Sakura, totally oblivious to his internal turmoil, smiled and talked happily. She was thinking how nice it was that she was now neighbors with Syaoran who had helped so much in capturing the Cards. His sisters were extremely nice, thought they cooed rather excessively, and Sakura almost glowed with happiness. She was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Touya was not as happy. Throughout the dinner, he kept glaring at Syaoran who was staring at Sakura. He felt that Syaoran had no right to look at his younger sister so. Several times, Syaoran glared back. 

Fujitaka was completely heedless on what was going on. He thought his neighbor and her family were perfectly wonderful and he was happy that Sakura had someone her age to talk to. The food was delicious and he found that Yelang had quite a wealth of knowledge. He enjoyed talking to her.

Yelang was impassive through dinner. She watched everything that went on at her table with a critical eye and made no comments. Her eyes rested on Sakura for a brief moment. 'So this is the Card Mistress,' she thought. She felt Sakura's aura flow around her and for a split second, they made eye contact. Sakura stared and then smiled innocently, going back to her conversation with Yue Xing. Yelang was thoughtful for a moment, then Fujitaka's voice drew her attention and she went back to their conversation.

After dinner, Yelang led them into another room, this one with beautiful sofas and high polished tables.

Sakura finally had the courage to ask, "Are all the rooms like this?"

Yelang looked at her for a moment, then turned to Syaoran, " Xiao Lang, would you please show Sakura around?"

For a minute, Syaoran hesitated, fighting down his sudden panic. Why was he like this?

Yelang raised a slender eyebrow at her youngest child. He immediately replied, bowing, "Of course, Mother."

Yelang slightly inclined her head.

Sakura, thinking she was being a bother, quickly said, "Bu yong, bu yong! (There's no need, there's no need) I don't want to be a burden."

Yelang turned slightly toward Sakura, "You are not. Besides, Xiao Lang wants to."

Touya scowled at that comment and Syaoran turned a deep red. Sakura just looked rather confused, but then smiled, "Hao ba! (Okay then!) Let's go Syaoran!" Syaoran nodded rather awkwardly, then schooled his face to calmness and pushed his emotions to the back of his mind. He heard a few teeters from his sisters. Ignoring them, he marched out of the room with Sakura following happily behind him.

Sakura was in awe. The house was just so magnificent. Syaoran had shown her nearly every room in the house and every one of them was beautiful. Even the servants had large, spacious, and decorated rooms. She had just seen Yue Xing's room which had been done in dark colors with stars, mirroring the night sky.

The next room had a green curtain partly covering it. Syaoran was reluctant to show it to Sakura, but he did anyway, pushing back the curtain and opening the door. Sakura peered in.

The first thing that hit her was that it was green, extremely green. The walls were done in pale green with gold etchings just below the ceiling. The curtains that draped over full-length windows were a darker green. The four-poster bed had green draperies and covers that matched the curtains.

Along one side of the wall was what a normal teenager might have. A table, though it was very big and looked like solid oak, several bookshelves, which all looked to be solid oak, and a lamp. The wall exactly opposite was another story. There was an assortment of weapons. Swords lay on hooks in the wall, some ranging from arm length to full-body length. Glaives stood in racks and daggers and dirks hung from the wall.

"Wwwow!" Sakura exclaimed. "Is this your room Syaoran?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yes…."

"It's so….so….COOL! How did you get your mother to put so many weapons in here?"

"I practice a lot with different weapons. It helps me to be able to fight with all the weapons so I don't get too dependent one weapon. Ma-ma thought it would be easier if I just moved all my weapons in here so I can practice whenever I like instead of having to wait to get into the training room. Anyway, the training room is normally for magic use since it's warded."

Sakura's mouth formed into a silent o before she clapped her hands together. "That's so great Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran blushed. "Come, I'll show you the training room."

They made their way back downstairs with Syaoran wondering all the way why he still acted like this around Sakura and why she was here. He was so deep in thought that when he reached the bottom of the stairs, he kept walking until he almost hit the wall. Sakura managed to get his attention at the last second.

"Are you okay Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked in Japanese, puzzled. "I didn't know you were the type of person to bump into walls."

"I'm not," Syaoran muttered. He had never bumped into a wall before accept in training where he was thrown. They walked on in silence, or at least Syaoran did. Sakura fluttered about and remarked how this was pretty or that was so kawaii. She had never seen a house like Syaoran's in her life. Tomoyo had a big house but, though there were very pretty things, everything was modern and Sakura was used to it. In Syaoran's house, many things looked to be very ancient and the whole house had a different style.

At last, after they had walked through an interconnecting hallway that connected the house to another building, they arrived at a set of double doors. Sakura tried to open one, her small hands gripping tightly onto the golden loop that was a door handle. She pulled with all her might, but could not budge the door. She tried again, with Syaoran looking on with fond amusement. Finally, panting, Sakura gave up and turned to Syaoran in time to see a slight smile on his face. 

Putting her hands on her hips, Sakura stamped her foot, pretending to be angry and mock glaring at Syaoran. "Fine, you try it and see it you can do any better."

Syaoran smirked and walked over to the door handle. Without appearing to exert much strength, he opened both doors. They slid smoothly outward, causing Sakura to step back lest she get crushed between the wall and the door.

Sakura gasped, "How did you do that?"

Syaoran smirked again, "I guess I'm just a lot stronger than you."

"That's not fair!" Sakura cried indignantly.

Syaoran shrugged, "I've been training all my life."

Sakura turned serious, "Is training hard?"

"It used to be," was all Syaoran said. His eyes had a far away look, as if he were remembering something.

Sakura looked thoughtfully at him for a moment. He had changed, she could see that now. He moved as simply as possible, every movement a careful extension of power. His hair had lightened slightly, taken on amber hues in the brown. He was a lot taller, that was for sure, maybe a full head taller than her now. Sakura was a little sad, he was so different from the little boy she had once known. Then she brightened. Well, she could make friends with him all over again.

Syaoran had walked into the training room. Sakura hurried in after him and gasped. The word "room" was not a good description of it. It had no furniture except of a wooden bench on the far end. The floor was made completely out of gleaming metal, though there was a huge blacken spot in the middle. The walls were pure black, but shiny so that Sakura could see her reflection in it. But the most significant feature was its size. The place was immense. Sakura felt like an ant.

"Wow," she whispered. "Syaoran-kun, how can people not notice from the outside? And what are the walls made of?"

"We use magic to make this room appear much smaller from the outside. Only magic users or people who are in training with the martial arts, like Meiling, are allowed in here. The walls are made of pure obsidian. Obsidian and metal help ward magic so that it only stays in this room," Syaoran explained.

"Oh." Sakura moved towards the center of the room, looking down at the black area on the floor. "Syaoran-kun, what happened here? Why is there a huge black spot?"

"What? Oh, that. Eh, I got really mad one day and sorta slammed all my magic into the floor." Syaoran said sheepishly.

"Wow, you must have been really mad," Sakura commented.

"Well, yes." Syaoran didn't tell her that it was the day he got back from Japan. He had been training with all his might, trying to forget Sakura. He had realized he might never see her again and that was what had caused his anger. His mother couldn't clean away the spot, even with her magic. Finally she had just left it there, wondering at her son.

"We better go back," Syaoran said, trying to change the subject. "We've been gone quite a while. Your dad might start to worry."

"Okay," Sakura said, practically skipping out of the room.

As Syaoran closed the double door behind them, Sakura turned to him. "I'm really glad you're my new neighbor Syaoran," she said with child like innocence, a bright smile upon her face and her head tilted slightly. Syaoran caught his breath, she was so beautiful and pure it made his heart ache. He felt himself starting to blush.

Sakura looked at him, puzzle, "Are you all right? You're all red." She put a hand on his forehead, causing him to blush even more. "You don't have a fever."

"I-It's just the heat," Syaoran said, turn and walking quickly away. "Let's go."

"Matte! (Wait!)" Sakura cried, running to catch up with him. "If you go too fast, I'll lose you and get lost in this big house. Matte!"

Syaoran and Sakura finally found their families. They had just gotten back from their own tour of the house. Syaoran was a bit peeved, why had his mother made him take Sakura on a tour of the house if she was going to take her family on a tour anyway?

Just then, two little girls rushed into the room, "Yelang a yi! (Aunt Yelang!) Wo he Yun Fie xian…(me and Yun Fie want to…)" The words died on the small girls lips as she saw that Yelang had guests.

Translations:

'Bu yong': 'There's no need' (Chinese)

'Hao ba': 'Okay then' (Chinese)

'Matte': 'Wait' (Japanese)

'A yi': 'Aunt' (Chinese)

Author Notes: So, whatcha think. Sorry I had to stop there or else I'll get no homework done, but at least I got the ball rolling (ahh, nevermind). Strange things will be starting to happen in the next chapter, hehehe. Thank you all for those encouraging reviews, I had a down day. But Thanksgiving break sure cheered me up! Please review and I'm sorry I don't get a chance to e-mail you guys. It's hard enough trying to get the next chapters out. If I get a chance, I'll e-mail all my reviewers back (if I can get the e-mail address of course). And because people have requested to know when the next chapter is posted, I've decided to have a mailing list. If you want to know when the next chapter is up, please say so in your review.

Thank yous to Kate, Avalon, Lyn/Lin, pinkuser (how did you know!?! well, I think you can guess who the little girl is), Star, kirei crystal, Jared (thank you for that suggestion!), Jesus Freak (thank you for the names! Now I'll know them for future stories), Eriol's bear, Erin, Truewind, fabi-chan, KaWaIi^-^tEnShI, ultima, Little Blossom, cherryblossomgoddess, S+Sfan, cherryblossumangel, Blazing-moon, amy, SwitSakura, and Danielle Ngo. I really appreciate your reviews! You guys really made me get a move on. Thank you again SOOOOO much! You guys are the best!

December 1, 2002

~Mel~


End file.
